Savage Hearts Arc
by Petra Megami Assari
Summary: Shonen-ai. It started out as just another club. Just another way to pass the time until the next mission came in. It had started out as just another club. It had changed everything.
1. Chained to You

Petra: Heya, peeps! Sorry it's taken me so long to get out but my school's internet is fried so, until it was fixed, I was pretty much screwed. *sigh* And I can't afford the internet because I don't have a job. I'm such a baby and have everything paid for by my parents but... um... like I said before, apparently they got sick of paying for the internet. -_-; Did I really get on that much? So, right now I'm trying to find a job. *groan* Manual labor, god it even sounds like a curse. Well, anyways, read.  
Kati: And review! Or you won't get the second part!  
Petra: *confused look* Second part? What? There isn't-  
Kati: Not yet, there isn't. *evil grin* Do you really think you have control? Now, c'mon, you've got writing to do! *pushes Petra out of the room*  
  
DEDICATED: To snow days, because that's when I wrote this.  
WARNING: Shonen-ai, um... Heero-kun acting spacey... *shrug*  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, or the songs that Savage Garden sings, I really wish I did though, because then I wouldn't have to drive through snow. -- Total crap!  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.  
  
Savage Hearts Arc ~ I ~ Chained to You  
  
"One day can make your life. One day can ruin your life. All life is, is four or five big days that change everything." -Beverly Donofrio  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.  
  
It had started out as just another club. Just another way to past the time until the next mission came in. Heero had come grudgingly; he hadn't wanted to but Duo had forced the issue until it was either go or listen to the other boy whine all night. So he had gone. It had started out normal, with Duo out dancing and, when the night began to come to a close, Duo had come over to Heero and talked with, actually to, the other boy, his body still moving to the rhythm. It had started out as just another club, one more desperate act to make the nightmares disappear. It had changed everything.   
  
~(|)~ We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me / Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me / And I think about it all time ~(|)~  
  
Heero was watching with a stony glare as Duo danced with yet another partner, this one male. This club was one of the more open ones that the two pilots had been to, and there were just as many homosexuals kissing as there were heterosexuals. Heero had been surprised at first when Duo had started dancing with a guy and had then decided that he shouldn't have been. Really, it made sense to think so. Duo was the type of person who was ready to love anyone no matter what their body looked like. The song ended and Duo bid goodbye to his dance partner, walking over to where Heero was standing.  
  
~(|)~ Sweet temptation rush all over me / And I think about it all the time / Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because ~(|)~  
  
"Hey, Hee-kun!" Heero grunted in response but that didn't stop the longhaired boy; it never did. "Why don't you dance? I bet with your athletics you could be good at it if you would give it a try." This Heero didn't even think deserved a response. "If you're scared just tell me." This caused Heero to whip his head around but whatever he had been about to say died on his lips as he saw that Duo was incredibly close. For a minute neither boy did a thing, both just stared at the other and then, slowly, Duo brought his fingers up to Heero's face and lightly brushed the other boy's cheek with his fingertips. Heero shivered at the touch, fighting his training; something was happening. Heero didn't know what it was, but something was happening and, somehow, he knew it was important. Then, so slowly, as though Duo was afraid to scare Heero away, he leaned and kissed the other boy on the lips. Nothing spectacular, just a quick brush of lips against lips, but Heero was surprised at the feelings that coursed through him. Just was quickly as it had come, the lips were gone, and Duo gave him a wide-eyed, startled look before dashing away, leaving Heero to stare dumbly at the place where violet-eyed boy had previously been standing.  
  
~(|)~ I feel the magic all around you / It's bringing me to my knees / Like a wannabe / I've got to be chained to you ~(|)~  
  
When Heero got back to their hotel room, Duo was in the bathroom taking a shower. Heero stared at the door, wondering if he should go in and demand to know what had happened. He had a feeling that, at the moment, despite that fact that they had changed in front of each other and, at schools, had showered in front of each other, it would make Duo uncomfortable. So, instead, he lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, watching the shadows as they danced across the walls. Before he could realize that he was falling asleep, his breathing had slowed and he was dreaming.  
  
~(|)~ And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency / Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery / And I think about you all the time ~(|)~  
  
When he woke up the next morning, it was to find Duo sleeping on the other bed. As the day wore on, Duo woke up; talking and laughing as usual as he changed while Heero worked on his laptop. Heero, however, noticed something different; like the way he couldn't keep his eyes from watching the muscles on Duo's back or the way Duo looked with his hair framing his body and face. They didn't talk about it; in fact, both of them acted like it had never happened. It was on Heero's mind all the time, though, that quick feeling of soft lips, and he couldn't make the memory of the feeling go away. He became fascinated with watching Duo, how he moved, how he acted. He soon learned how to tell, despite the smiling face, how Duo really felt from the way the boy's long, elegent hands moved.   
  
~(|)~ Is this fate is it destiny / That I think about you all the time / I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because ~(|)~  
  
One morning Heero awoke to a beeping coming from his laptop and he opened it, feeling his stomach sink as he saw that he had a mission that would take him away from Duo for quite a while. He still hadn't deciphered what his feelings for the other boy were and, frankly, it was driving his crazy. He woke Duo up, who stared up at him uncomprehendingly for a full ten minutes before he managed to fully understand. Heero told him the facts and then, with a nod, left. Heero finished the mission with his usual efficiency and located one of Quatre's houses. When he got there, he was surprised to find that Quatre was also there with Trowa; the only two missing were Duo and Wufei. He felt himself become listless as he focused almost completely on what was going on inside him. He didn't realize he was being so obvious until Quatre asked him if he was getting enough sleep.  
  
~(|)~ I feel the magic all around you / It's bringing me to my knees / Like a wannabe / I've got to be chained to you / I feel the magic all around you ~(|)~  
  
One morning he came downstairs to find Duo poking fun at Wufei while Quatre and Trowa watched, Quatre giggling behind his hand and Trowa's lips quirking upward in a low smile. Heero felt strange, being the last one down, but it had become more and more customary because he spent most of the night staring up at the ceiling, still trying to figure out what Duo meant to him. Heero felt his cheeks flare up as Duo jumped out of his chair and, with a huge smile, proudly declared, "Heero Yuy, you slept in! Ha! Now you can't yell at me."   
  
~(|)~ I feel the magic all around you / It's bringing me to my knees / Like a wannabe / I've got to be chained to you ~(|)  
  
"I've been up late. I take the best amount of sleep, which is eight hours. I believe you've slept for fifteen hours straight before," Heero said with a quirk of his brow. Duo blushed and Heero had to fight back the very insane urge to squeal 'kawaii!'. Quatre already thought he was acting weird… Heero then proceeded to sit down and accepted the bowl Quatre handed to him, calmly proceeding to eat. Duo stared at him for a moment and then, sticking his tongue out the stoic pilot, stormed off. Heero stopped eating and began to stare off into space as he was pulled into an internal debate. Yep, Heero though, he was definitely attracted to Duo. Now, was it more than attraction? If it wasn't, then Heero didn't want to even try because Duo deserved to be loved. Wait. Didn't that show that he loved Duo? He barely knew the boy though… Heero groaned and put his face in his hands, oblivious to the strange looks that the remaining pilots were giving him.  
  
~(|)~ And I think about it all the time / And I think about it all the time / Tell me it's madness because I barely know you ~(|)~  
  
Duo was sitting in his room, happily reading a manga when he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He mumbled a 'come in' around the chocolate bar he was eating and smiled broadly when Quatre came in, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Cat! What's up?" Duo said, sitting up when he saw the serious expression on Quatre's face.   
  
"Duo," Quatre said, sitting down in the desk chair, "Was Heero acting strange when he left you for the mission?" Duo's brow crinkled in confusion as he shook his head. "Well, he's been acting really strange."  
  
"How?" Duo asked, closing his manga.  
  
"Well, you already know that he's been sleeping in but there other things… Like, for example, he'll be eating and suddenly stop and stare off into space before suddenly groaning or sighing or sometimes he'll just get up and go to his room. Trowa and I have been really worried about him. When I asked him what was wrong he looked surprised and then said that he was just thinking."  
  
Duo shrugged, "Then he's thinking."  
  
"Something happened, didn't it?" Duo looked up in surprised. "I know something happened. I know nothing happened on the mission so that means something had to have happened between you two."   
  
"Nothing happened," Duo said, just a bit too firmly, as though he were trying to convince himself as well.  
  
Quatre looked at Duo for a moment before inclining his head slightly, not willing, at the moment, to fight Duo on this. "Fine then, nothing happened." Quatre got up, opened the door, and then turned toward Duo, "Oh yeah, and by the way. We're going to a club tonight. Trowa and I are hoping that it will help get Heero's mind off whatever he's thinking." With that he was gone, leaving Duo to stare blankly at the door.  
  
~(|)~ We were standing all alone you leaning in to speak to me / Ten steps back you're still a mystery / Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me / I can't take anymore because ~(|)~  
  
Duo felt the blood running through his veins as he danced. Lord, but he loved to dance. He laughed loudly, throwing his head back, the braid behind him swinging. After about an hour he felt his throat calling loudly for drink and he managed to make his way to where Heero was standing, next to the bar in a dark corner, glaring away anyone who looked at him the wrong way. "Hee-kun!" Heero turned to Duo and Duo was surprised at the look in his eyes, a look Duo had never seen but couldn't quite place. Duo took the drink out of Heero's hand and took a long drink out of it, sighing in contentment. He turned to make his way back out in the middle of the dance floor when, suddenly, he felt his wrist grabbed. "Heero, what the…?"   
  
"Dance with me," Duo was surprised to hear Heero say. Then, the Japenese boy suddenly seemed to get heisitant and asked softly, "Will you dance with me?" Duo stared at Heero with wide eyes and then smiled broadly, pulling Heero out with him but, once again, was stopped. "No, here." The dark blue eyes look away. "I've never danced before."  
  
~(|)~ I feel the magic all around you / It's bringing me to my knees / Like a wannabe / I've got to be chained to you / I feel the magic building around you ~(|)~  
  
Duo nodded and then said, "It's not that hard, I'll show you." Gently, so as not to scare the only slightly shorter boy, he pulled them so that Duo's leg was in-between Heero's and vice versa. "Now, just feel the beat of the music in your body and start to move." Duo let his head fall back and put his arms around Heero's neck, letting his body move. For a moment, he didn't think Heero was going to do anything, and then Heero began to move, pulling Duo closer. Duo looked up, surprised at how good Heero danced. Heero smiled, something that made Duo's breath catch in his throat, and his lips moved. Duo shook his head, confusion showing on his face. Heero moved forward to say something but stopped, and instead, moved to press his lips against Duos. Duo froze in shock.  
  
~(|)~ I feel the magic all around you / It's bringing me to my knees / Like a wannabe / I've got to be chained to you ~(|)~  
  
Duo's mind was going in overdrive. He'd been thinking and dreaming about that small kiss they had shared. He'd feared he'd ruined what little hope he had left to be the boy's friend, let alone more, and had been surprised when Heero had just let him pretend that it had never happened. Now, here they were, pressed intimately together, Heero's lips on his own. Heero wasn't doing anything else, either, and that's when Duo realized that this was probably Heero's second kiss. Gently, so Heero didn't think that he was upset, Duo pulled away. "Heero…"  
  
~(|)~ Tell me its madness / I barely know you ~(|)~  
  
Heero shook his head and moved until his lips were close to Duo's ear, causing the other boy to shiver. "I've been thinking about it a lot." Duo wanted to laugh out loud; so he *had* been the reason that Heero was acting so weird. "And I think that I like you more than a friend… I think that…" Duo felt his heart began to freeze. He's going to say it… he's going to… before the other boy could say anything, Duo kissed him, silencing him. Don't say it, Heero, Duo thought. You don't. You can't. You don't!  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
  
Petra: What do you say? You want a sequel? *poked by Kati* Ouch! Well, it apparently doesn't matter if you want it or not because its going to written.  
Kati: The question is, do you want to read it? If you do, you'd better review. *glare*  
Petra: Kati, that's not nice! Guys, I'll post it (hopefully) in a week or whenever I find the time to write it.   
Kati: *pushes Petra into closet and locks door* *looks sternly at readers* She doesn't control whether or not they come out, understand? Meaning, if you want the second part she'd better get at least eight reviews. If you just want to write 'hi', then that's fine. It's a review. REVIEW DAMMIT!!! *looks at closet where muffled screams are coming from* *grins* Well, you'd better go, you don't want to see what happens when I let her out. *laughs* See ya and, by the by, REVIEW!!! *runs off*  
Petra: *falls on face out of closet* YOU STUPID-- *sees readers* You're still here? Um... listen, you don't have to review. It's nice and I love 'em, but you don't have to... Now if you'll excuse me... *runs after Kati*  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	2. Hold Me

Petra: Here it is... finally, the sequel to 'Chained to You'. Been waiting a while, ne?  
Kati: Only FOREVER!!!   
Petra: Oh, shut-up, you stupid muse!   
Kati: Better than a stupid mortal!  
Petra: *sticks tongue out*  
Kati: Have you mentioned yet that they're going to hate the ending...?  
Petra: SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Kati: *evil grin* You guys are going to HATE, and I mean HATE, the ending!!!   
Petra: *groan* I'm going to die. Between this story and 'I'm Glad I Didn't Tell You', I'm going to die!  
Kati: Yep! Deader than a doornail!  
Petra: *groan* *sigh* Well, enough with the dramatics. I would like to point out that, frankly, I did this mostly because of the fact that Heero-kun's often show as abusive, mentally and physically, and frankly I just can't see him doing that. To tell the truth, as much as I love Duo-kun, I can very much see him doing this... though, I'll admit... I think Heero-kun's a little OOC, but I don't think much. I can very much see him doing what he does.  
Kati: Oh shut up and let them read the story already!  
Petra: Okay! Okay! Jeez!  
  
DEDICATED: For those of us who have done what we thought best... and learned too late that we were doomed anyway...  
WARNING: Shonen-ai (duh!), violence, and self-mutilation.   
DISCLAIMER: I... don't... own... *dies*  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
Savage Hearts Arc ~ II ~ Hold Me  
  
"Once, someone in the distant past said, if you break someone enough, they would never be able to put themselves back together. Broken once, the pieces would be found and glued back together, perhaps to near perfection. But broken over and over again, the pieces get lost, dulled, and too small to notice." -0083; One (GW)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
  
~(|)~ Hey / If we can't find a way out of these problems / Then maybe we don't need this / Standing face to face / Enemies at war we build defenses / And secret hiding places ~(|)~  
  
Duo couldn't help but wince as he saw Wufei's fist fly forward and catch Heero right along the eye. He felt like calling out, telling them to stop, but something held him back; possibly the choking of tears in his throat but he pretended it was because Heero deserved the punch… Duo turned from the window, closing the curtains, not wanting to watch what else Wufei or Trowa might do.   
  
He saw himself in the mirror and winced again, but this time it was from the sight of the vivid black and purplish bruise that covered the right side of his face, right by the eye. Duo pulled his knees up to his chest and tried not to think… It wasn't working. What made this feeling of guilt all the worse was that Heero hadn't even blocked the punch, hadn't even tried to duck… He'd taken it like he'd deserved it… Duo blinked back tears and laid his left cheek down on the top of his knees.  
  
~(|)~ I might need you to hold me tonight / I might need you to say it's alright / I might need you to make the first stand / Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man ~(|)~  
  
It had been his, Duo's, fault… Heero had come back late for a mission and Duo had been so worried; he hadn't wanted to be but he had been. He'd been, unsuccessfully, trying to sleep when Heero had slipped silently into their room and, suddenly, all the worry had transformed itself into anger and he'd attacked the Japanese boy. Heero had immediately caught Duo's fists, though, and no damage had been done to Wing's pilot but that had only served to enrage Duo further and he had proceeded to say the cruelest things he could think of even as he continued to try to hit the boy.   
  
However, when Duo had swept Heero's feet out from under him, they'd both gone down and Duo, in his surprise at also falling on the floor, wasn't quick enough to avoid having the side of his face smack the board at the foot of the bed. For a minute, Duo had blacked out and come to with an extremely freaked out Heero leaning over him. The boy was babbling incoherently in Japanese and Duo suddenly felt like the biggest jackass as he saw that the other boy was close to tears. He'd sat up, despite the dizziness, and had wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller pilot. Heero had kept begging for Duo's forgiveness, even when the American had given it, and Duo had hugged the almost hysterical boy. He hadn't said that he was sorry, that it was his fault… He had stayed silent…  
  
~(|)~ Hey / More than angry words I hate this silence / It's getting so loud / Well I want to scream ~(|)~  
  
Heero came back upstairs half an hour later, soaking wet from the rain that had finally decided to drop from the sky, and shivering slightly. Duo immediately took Heero over and began to dry the boy off; it was as he was drying the boy's hair that he caught sight of the ugly bruise that was already forming on the other's fairer skin.   
  
"Oh, Heero…" he whispered as he saw it.   
  
Heero smiled and then gently pulled Duo into his arms as he said, "It's okay." He laughed softly. "Now we're twins." Gently, as though Heero were afraid to scare Deathscythe's pilot away, he kissed the other boy and Duo tasted blood. Apparently, Wufei and Trowa hadn't stopped with the simple punch upside the head. However, the boy's hands suddenly traveling lower caused Duo to arch his back and he heard a slow moan as he caught sight of the feral smile on the other boy's full lips. That's right, Duo thought, pushing the blanket off Heero's shoulders, he was in lust with Heero. Yes, it bothered him to see Heero hurt but it wasn't like it caused the American boy pain… and as they kissed Duo let himself drown in the feelings, ignoring the small cry of pain that echoed through his body as he once again tasted blood.  
  
~(|)~ But bitterness has silenced these emotions / It's getting hard to breathe / So tell me isn't happiness / Worth more than a gold diamond ring? ~(|)~  
  
Heero resisted the urge to scream out in frustration as, once again, Duo tried to push him past the breaking point. Duo was constantly doing small things such as going out and disappearing all night and then returning smelling of sex and perfume or, as right now, flirting shamelessly with Quatre… or any of the other pilots. However, Heero had found over a small amount of time that Duo went far deeper than anyone gave him credit and he had decided that Duo could push and pull him past the edge but he wouldn't give up on the hard-headed American.  
  
However, it was becoming extremely difficult to stand the prodding since the morning two days ago when the other pilots' had seen Duo's bruise and had, correctly, assumed that he had done it. The other pilots now treated him with barely civilized hostility and, his one outlet of anger, sparring with Wufei, was now lost to him. Sometimes the anger, sadness, confusion; sometimes all the feelings just overwhelmed him and he would be forced to leave the room. Yesterday, when the pain had become too much to bear, he'd walked to a lake and sat and told the water every single one of his problems. With a groan he let his head fall into his arms that lay on the table and completely missed the worried looks Wufei and Trowa shared.  
  
~(|)~ I'm willing to do anything / To calm the storm in my heart ~(|)~  
  
Heero wasn't about to give up, though, not after it had taken so much soul-searching and energy to come to the conclusion that he loved the other boy. At that thought Heero remembered that, as of yet, neither boy had said those words but, Heero thought with a snort, it wasn't from his lack of trying. He closed his eyes tight in the safe recesses of his arms, because he wasn't going to cry in front of Wufei and Trowa, it was bad enough that he was... He stopped that thought right there and, almost violently, returned his mind to its original path...   
  
Heero had figured out by now, after numerous attempts, that for some reason the long-haired boy was downright frightnened of Heero saying that he loved him but Heero didn't understand why. Then, despite the fact that Heero knew Duo wasn't a bad person, he kept trying to push Heero away, to make the Japanese pilot go past his limit. Heero sat up, determined, ignoring the other two pilots in the room and walked out of the room. Dammit, though, this is one love that Shinigami get rid of… if only Heero knew how much Duo wished that…  
  
~(|)~ I've never been the praying kind / But lately I've been down upon my knees / Not looking for a miracle / Just a reason to believe ~(|)~  
  
Duo ignored the guilt that coursed through him as Wufei stood up and walked out of the room as Heero sat down in a chair in the living room. Though he knew the other pilots didn't see it, he watched as Heero practically curled into himself. Duo knew what a great cost it had been to Heero for the other boy to admit that they were all friends and now, they were treating him coldly. Heero was unaware the other boy was watching him and Duo thought as he stood there. He should just leave, he knew he should but he couldn't make himself no matter how hard he'd tried. He couldn't even count the number of times that he'd packed up a bag, planning to leave Heero, only to see Heero sleeping and not be able to go through with it. Duo knew he should leave before he fell in love and, even as he went to sit with Heero, he ignored the tiny voice that laughed brokenly in the back of his head.  
  
~(|)~ I might need you told hold me tonight / I might need you to say it's alright / I might need you to make the first stand / Because tonight I'm finding it hard to your man ~(|)~  
  
Duo kept himself in self-denial for a long time until he discovered how Heero had been keeping himself from cracking under the pressure. Duo had slowly been slipping Heero's tank top off when the other boy had hissed in pain and suddenly frozen. Confused, Duo had lifted the tank top up more and had been confused when he'd seen five straight lines, in various stages of healing, above Heero's stomach but below the boy's ribs. Heero had quickly tried to get Duo distracted again but Duo couldn't help the sudden coil of horror that slowly started to curl in his stomach. He inspected them more closely, despite the fact that Heero kept trying to pull his shirt down, and noticed that also they got deeper as they went along.   
  
~(|)~ Do you remember not long ago? When we used to live for the nighttime / Cherish each moment ~(|)~  
  
Heero wanted to cry as Duo slowly looked up, anger brimming in his eyes. It had been a month since the other pilots had stopped talking to him and Heero didn't know what he would do if Duo stopped talking to him also. Heero was in love and he found that he hated it; it left him vulnerable and made him hurt worse than any of the torture that the good doctor had inflicted on him. He hadn't liked it but his sanity had become more and more unstable under the double attacks of both friends and lover…  
  
~(|)~ Now we don't live we exist / We just run through our lives / So alone / That's why you've got to hold me ~(|)~  
  
"Heero, these aren't from a mission, are they?" Heero stared blankly at Duo, fear vivid in his eyes. "Heero, tell me or I'll leave." Duo felt like crawling up in a dark corner as he saw the panicked look that entered Heero's eyes and as Heero's hands suddenly came up and took his wrists, a small broken cry escaping the Japanese boy's lips.   
  
"No, they're not from a mission," he answered silently, looking down and letting go.  
  
Using his finger, Duo used Heero's chin to make sure the other boy was looking at him as he asked, "Did one of the other pilots do this to you?" After a moment of hesitation Heero shook his head. Duo bit his bottom lip, not wanting to ask the next question but knowing that if he didn't, something awful would happen. "Did you do this?" Heero slowly nodded as his eyes looked at some point beyond Duo's head. "Why?" Duo choked out, feeling the pain and horror in his stomach rising to his throat and eyes.   
  
~(|)~ Hey / If we can't find a way out of these problems / Then maybe we don't need this / Standing face to face / Enemies at war we build defenses / And secret hiding places ~(|)~  
  
Duo watched as Heero searched for what to say, still not good at putting his emotions into words. Finally, he put his hand lightly on his chest, over his heart, and simply said, "It made me forget about the pain here."   
  
Unable to hold himself any longer, he pulled Heero toward him and buried his face in the other's neck, letting the tears fall to drip on the other's skin. Duo was so scared of loving Heero; if one more person died because he loved them he knew that he would lose what was left of his sanity. He'd figured if he pushed Heero away he could forget that it was really his fault that the something wonderful they had hadn't worked out… He'd been sure that Heero would break soon and everything would go back to normal; Duo could get back to loving Heero from a distance, with no threat of harm to his lover, and Heero could start ignoring him again. However, Duo had slowly figured out that anything he'd ever wanted for himself, everything that he'd ever wanted in any person and in himself, was in Heero and so it had gotten harder to push him away. So Duo had upped the attempts, sure that Heero had a breaking point he hadn't reached. However, as Duo now saw, Heero had already reached his breaking point about two weeks back; the difference was that he'd broken quietly and all the harm that could be done had been done to himself alone.  
  
~(|)~ I might need you told me tonight / I might you need you to say it's alright ~(|)~  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Duo slowly became aware that he silently chanting his remorse into Heero's shoulder. "I'm so, so, so sorry." And then, to his surprise, he said, "I love you so much and I'm so scared. Please don't ever leave me. Don't leave me. God, I'm a complete bastard. I don't deserve you. You're so sweet and so kind and… God, what did I do to deserve you?"  
  
Heero rubbed Duo gently on the back and said, "I love you too, Duo, and you deserve me, trust me. It's okay, I didn't kill myself. It's all right. I won't ever leave you. I would die before leaving you."  
  
And, even though Duo kept crying and murmuring, his mind caught that phrase and something deep within him trembled and then shattered. No…  
  
~(|)~ I might need you to make the first stand ~(|)~  
  
Late that night, as Heero slept on their bed, Duo carried his duffel bag and stood looking down on the Japanese boy, watching the silent rise and fall of Heero's chest. A silent tear fell from his eye and slid down his cheek, a badge of pain to show that the emotionless face really did have feelings behind the dead eyes. "I'm sorry, Heero," Duo said and watched as Heero's eyebrows drew together before smoothing out. "You'd gladly die for me but, the point is, that you would die… I'm so sorry, I love you…" Duo walked to the window, about to open it, when Heero whispered in his sleep, "Love you too." Heero sighed, his breathing deepening, and Duo wanted to curse every god he'd ever heard of; Heero even loved him in his sleep. Duo felt another tear course down his cheek as he left, leaving Heero and his heart behind. Heero was alive though, and that's all that mattered… Who really cared if Duo felt dead on the inside?  
  
~(|)~ Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man ~(|)~  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Petra: A quick note before I get to my whining, some of you might think that Heero was incredibly out of character but I don't believe so.  
Kati: Just think about it.  
Petra: Heero, emotionally, is the equivalant of a child. Any emotional hurts he would get would hurt more because he's not used to, or even knows how to handle, that type of pain.  
Kati: Heero is, especially, emotionally weak when it comes to Duo and the other pilots because he's permitted them, despite the fact that everything he is says he shouldn't, to get close.   
Petra: That's why Heero is near tears some of this fic; he wouldn't know how to stop him. I mean, sure, he knows how to not cry over a dead enemy... but a dead friend... I don't think so.  
Kati: Now, back to our regular author's babbles.   
Petra: I am so dead... between all the fics... I have royally pissed a bunch of people off today... I am so fucking DEAD!!! *screams* But... um... you need to let me live! Sequel!  
Kati: *walks out holding Petra's walkman and CDs* Oh? You're not dead yet?  
Petra: *growl* No! *snatches things out of Kati's hands* And besides, I'm leaving these to Chris, so back off!   
Kati: *growls* *pounces*  
Petra: Ack! Anyways... thanks to:  
  
MANDI2: Well... In case you still didn't quite get it, there's another once coming out so don't worry! It'll be explained there! ^_^ Thank you. I consider 'Chained to You' one of my favs, just becuase I believe that I got the characters down so well.  
ELVISH LADY: *laugh* Well... it's taken a long time and I'm sure you don't remember 'Chained to You' anymore but... I did finally write a sequel... that counts for something... right?   
KITAI: ^_^ Favorite list! *glomps* I love you! I love you! I love you! *dances around room* Um... is 7 months "forthcoming"...? -_-; I thought not... *sigh* Gomen nasai...  
LEAF ZELINDOR: ^_^ It's continued... it just took 7 months... -_-; Sorry...  
ANIMELOVER: 7 months is soon... right? Right? ... *sigh*  
SHINI-GIRL KIT: Well... considering that originally 'Chained to You' was all there was... I consider this an accomplishment!  
REBECCA: No updating soon... but I updated... That counts... ... ... ... It does too!  
LITA: Continued... just took a LONG time.  
NELIA: Yeah, Heero-kun's noticed. Don't worry. Heero-kun hasn't figured it out yet but... he's working on it... Give him a while. -_-; Update... soon... *sigh*  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


	3. The Best Thing

Petra: Here it is, the third part...  
Kati: Third part, might be a fourth part.  
Petra: Yes, there is an idea for a part that will come before the third part and after the second part. I don't know if I'll write it or not, but the idea is there.  
Kati: Also, if you'll notice the arc name has changed.   
Petra: The reason for this is that I'm going to start using music by Vertical Horizon, as well as Savage Garden.  
  
DEDICATED: To the best things in life; that we may cherish them while we have them and never let them die.  
WARNING: Angst, self-mutilation, and shonen-ai. Also, please note that I've messed with the Gundam Wing timeline.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the songs or the characters from Gundam Wing. I can barely afford to buy my own food, let alone anything else.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Savage Hearts Arc ~ III ~ The Best Thing  
  
"Instead of easing the pain, time only made it greater, reminding him with sharp hooks of what was lost to him. Memories did not fade. Love did not disappear. Pain became the only constant. The only thing that time erased was hope." -0083; As the Road Wandered Through the Silence (GW)  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._  
  
Heero watched nervously as people began to exit the plane. Five years; god, it had been five years since he'd last seen Duo and six since that fateful morning he'd woken alone. After that the war had become more hectic and he'd only seen glimpses of Duo; never long enough to talk to the braided boy, let alone find out why he'd left. Then, after the war was over, Duo had disappeared without a trace; had left without telling anyone where he was going or why. Heero knew that the other pilots thought that it was because of him and, while it was, it wasn't the way they thought of it as being. However, Heero found that once Duo had disappeared he hadn't cared about much else and he started to throw himself into whatever work he could find until he could fall asleep without any of the dreams that usually wracked his subconscious. Hell, he'd stopped caring so much that he hadn't even bothered to tell the other pilots about the truth of Duo's bruise; not that they would have believed him anyway but, after Duo had left, what had mattered? When the second war had come, Heero hated to say it, but he'd been happy, thinking that he'd finally get the chance to see Duo. However, the two boys hadn't seen each other more than a few minutes and, just like last time, once the war was over, Duo had disappeared. It had taken five years of pain-staking searching before they'd found a lead and then Quatre had invited all five pilots together, albeit, Heero's invitiation had been a bit strained.   
  
~(|)~ Never want to fly / Never want to leave / Never want to say what you mean to me / Never want to run / Frightened to believe / You're the best thing about me ~(|)~  
  
He watched as people poured out, slowly and stiffly walking from the six-hour flight that they'd been on. Out of the corner of his eye, Heero noticed an extremely attractive man step to the side and look around, eyes sliding past him before flying back and doing a quick "up-down". Heero couldn't help the blush that worked its way up his cheeks. Heero had been approached by a lot of people, both male and female, and though he had tried with both to make a relationship work, he couldn't seem forget about Duo. He shifted his thoughts away from the attractive male and continued to watch as people came out, his mind racing a mile a minute, until finally the stewardesses stepped off, signaling that everyone is out. The four pilots looked at each other and Heero couldn't help the disappointment that coursed through him.  
  
~(|)~ Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry / Stuck in a maze searching for a way to / Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me / You're so close where do you end where do I begin? ~(|)~  
  
"Quatre?" a voice suddenly asked and all the pilots turned toward the boy Heero had noticed earlier. His long hair, pulled up in a high ponytail, had been dyed a dark blue and his left ear was pierced all the way up the lobe with silver hoops. A silver eyebrow ring with a dark blue bead pierced his right eyebrow and his eyes were done with black eyeliner to enhance the dark blue, almost violet color. He wore blue jeans that fit him rather tightly, showing off nicely muscled legs and his white tank top showed his muscled arms and the many tattoos on his skin. Running up his right arm, from wrist to the below the inside of the elbow, was a beautiful black dragon. The claws appeared to be digging into the skin; there were even small lines of drawn blood coursing from where the "claws" dug into the "skin". A solitary gray-black wolf howled in front of a large moon on his upper left arm. Heero noted distractedly that his fingernails were painted black and that he was wearing a ring that looked Celtic on his left ring finger when the boy suddenly cried, "Quatre!" He dropped his duffel bag on the floor, scooped the boy up into his arms and twirled him around. Heero couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips as he watched both Wufei and Trowa step forward; the three of them had a great relationship going and, while it sometimes left Heero feeling lonely, he was used to the feeling.   
  
As the boy set Quatre down Wufei demanded, "Who in the hell are you?"  
  
The boy laughed and said, "You don't even recognize your good friends, Wu-man!" Everyone stared at the boy… The only one to ever call Wufei that was… "It's me, Duo!"   
  
~(|)~ Always pushing and pulling / Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me / I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered / North of gravity head up in the stratosphere ~(|)~  
  
Duo had been incredibly nervous when the plane landed and now, as he stood outside looking for his friends, he thought he might throw up. He'd become so different since the last time they'd seen him he couldn't help but wonder if they would accept him as he was now. Nervously he played with his Celtic ring and prayed to the Lord and Lady that this wasn't a mistake. He caught sight of Heero first and he couldn't help that his eyes roamed over the man that he still considered the love of his life. Sadly he noticed that Heero was standing separately from the rest of the pilots and Duo suddenly felt like the biggest ass as he, yet again, remembered that he'd left that night and never bothered to explain to the other pilots what had truly happened to give him that bruise. God, he thought, looking at the other pilots, none of them had changed at all. For an insane moment, Duo contemplated just walking away and going back to his private house out in the middle of nowhere. Sighing, he shook his head and walked up to Quatre.   
  
"Quatre?" Duo asked, just to make sure that he wasn't mistaken and, as the boy turned around, Duo dropped his bag and cried, "Quatre!" He lifted the boy up and twirled him around, laughing out loud at the fact that Quatre still weighed next to nothing.   
  
~(|)~ You're the center of adrenaline / And I'm beginning to understand ~(|)~  
  
"It's me, Duo," Duo said, laughing at the looks on their faces. He quickly walked over and hugged Trowa and Wufei before turning to Heero.   
  
"Duo," Heero said and Duo wanted to shoot himself at how broken Heero sounded.   
  
"Heero," he replied with a smile and then hugged the other boy tightly, taking in a deep breath of the slight scent of vanilla that only Heero possessed. "I have really missed you…" Gently, not wanting to, Duo pulled back and looked at the slightly taller boy.   
  
"You've changed," Heero said, gently brushing his fingers through the dark blue mass that is Duo's hair.   
  
"So have you," Duo said and he resisted the urge to go up and kiss the boy like he was a starving man. Well… technically, he was a starved man, starving for Heero. He turned back to the other pilots but he kept his fingers on the small of Heero's back. "Well, guys, we need to go get my luggage." Duo ignored the warning glares that Wufei and Trowa were shooting Heero but he couldn't ignore the sharp pang that hit his heart. God, Duo thought, I really am a grade-A-jackass.  
  
~(|)~ Never want to fly / Never want to leave / Never want say what you mean to me / Never want to run / Frightened to believe / You're the best thing about me ~(|)~  
  
"Maxwell, do you really need all this luggage?" Wufei asked incredulously for the seventh time as they unloaded the fifth and last suitcase. Duo stuck his tongue out at the Chinese man and, at the moment, Heero realized that Duo was wearing dark lipstick.   
  
As Duo turned away to go the house Heero caught a glimpse of another tattoo, something red and white across his back and shoulder blades. "What's with all the tattoos and piercings, Duo?" Heero asked and Duo laughed as he threw himself on the couch, which Quatre and Trowa also happened to be sitting, sprawling contentedly across their laps. Heero smiled as both Quatre and Trowa gasped in surprise and Wufei suddenly decided that he should try his best to kill Duo with a look.  
  
"Well, this one," he pointed to the dragon. "Is for Wufei. It's to remind me to always be fair and just. However, I need to remind myself that it's not an easy path but painful so that's what the blood is for." Wufei stared at Duo in total surprise. "This one is Trowa." He pulled his jeans down partially so that they could see a brown lion with green eyes caught in mid-leap across his right hip. "This is to remind me that everyone has strengths and that we need to use them to get where we want." He pulled up his pant leg so that they could see on his right ankle there is a Ying-Yang sign. "This is for balance, to remind me that for every down there is an up, for every sorrow a joy." He pulled down his tank top slightly showing a Celtic symbol that had been tattooed on his right bicep. "This is the Celtic symbol of being; it reminds me to be myself not matter what or who says not to." He stood up and, moving his ponytail out of the way, he showed them small bleeding white angel wings spread across his shoulder blades. "This is for Quatre, to remind me that even if fallen angels fall, they're still considered angels." Then, his eyes suddenly turned soft and he gently touched the wolf. "And this is Heero. He's there to remind me that, while wolves can be solitary creatures, they work much better in packs." He looked up with a soft smile. "He reminds me that I should ask for help when I need it." All the pilots stared at him and, really, what could anyone say to anything like that?  
  
~(|)~ Walk on broken glass make my way through fire / These are the things I would do for love / Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason / Up is down the impossible occurs each day ~(|)~  
  
Later that night Duo stood in front of the mirror getting ready to go to dinner. It had been agreed that, since everyone had things they had to do today, they would meet up at a nice restaurant and have dinner. Duo finished spraying his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He'd taken out all the earrings and the eyebrow ring, only to put one gold hoop through each ear. Okay, so the guys would get a huge surprise; he had to admit that if one of his friends came to a restaurant in a dress that he'd be surprised to.  
  
Duo sighed. His lips were painted a glossy pink color and his eyelids were a dark blue to match the long dress that fell about him. The dress shimmered in the light and it went up to tie at the back of his neck, leaving his back completely open. His hair was artfully coiled atop his head before dropping down to hang about his shoulders. He slipped on his shoes and then walked downstairs, keeping an eye out for a servant. "Excuse me," he asked, as he caught sight of one that was dusting right by the stairs. The servant turned to him surprise only to have the look quickly fade into confusion. "Could you call the limo? I'm ready to leave now."   
  
"Ma'am?" she asked, confused. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Duo sighed. He made a convincing girl, he knew it, and while he liked it, it could also be very annoying at times. Of course, part of the reason he enjoyed cross-dressing was the joy of seeing people's faces once the figured out he was a guy… but still!   
  
"It's me," he said, smiling. He let the scarf around his shoulders fall slightly to show her the wolf on his shoulder.   
  
"Mr. Maxwell?" she asked in surprise and Duo nodded, his eyes twinkling as he watched her blush. "Just a moment… sir…"  
  
~(|)~ This intoxication thrills me / I only pray it doesn't kill me ~(|)~  
  
Duo thanked the limo driver as he stepped out, smoothing his dress before continuing. He smiled at the men he passed, winking at a few before he walked up to the host. "Hello," he said, watching as the other man passed an appreciative eye over Duo; Duo can't help the small giggle that broke out of his lips. "I'm looking for the Winner table, please."  
  
"Right through here, ma'am," he said and Duo didn't bother to correct him.   
  
Duo smiled his thanks and let the host go as he caught sight of his friends. He couldn't wait for the other pilots' reactions. He walked over to the table and Trowa was the first to catch sight of him. "Hey," Duo said and then made to sit down only to be stopped by Wufei's hand on his arm.   
  
"I'm sorry, m'am, but you must have the wrong table. We're waiting for someone," Wufei said and gently pulled on Duo's arm. Duo laughed and gently brushed Wufei's hand away.   
  
"No, I do believe that this seat is meant for me," Duo said as he sat down before anyone else can protest.   
  
"Don't make us call security," Trowa growled and Duo couldn't hold it in any longer, the laughter bursting out of his mouth.  
  
"Seriously, you people have got to stop being so anal!" At that Wufei stood up, clearly planning to force Duo out of his seat.   
  
"Sit down, Wu-man, you're making a scene," Duo said, leaning back in his seat and watching their faces.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked.   
  
"Yep, it's me, Hee-baby," Duo said, making a kissy face at Heero who blushed.  
  
"Why… are you dressed like that?" Heero asked.  
  
"'Cause I like to," Duo laughed again. "Besides people's faces are damn funny when they find out the truth." He turned to Wufei. "And now you know what I had so many suitcases, Wu-man."   
  
Wufei just stared at Duo before reaching over and smacking the other boy upside the head. "Baka," he growled affectionately.  
  
Duo lets out an offended noise. "Now my hair's all messed up. I guess I'll just have to go to the ladies' room to make sure you didn't mess it up." Before anyone could truly think of what he had said, he was out of his seat and walking down the aisle. The pilots looked at each other a moment before Quatre asked, "Did he just say ladies' room?"  
  
~(|)~ Never want to fly / Never want to leave / Never want to say what you mean to me / Never want to run / Frightened to believe / You're the best thing about me ~(|)~  
  
Later that night, Duo sat curled up on the couch, still in the dress, reading a book by the fire while gently pulling at his hair which is slowly coming down. A slight movement out of the corner of his eyes made him look up and he smiled as he saw Wufei. "Come in, 'Fei," Duo said. "What's up?"  
  
Wufei sat down across from Duo and for a long moment there was silence. Then, suddenly, Wufei said, "Heero still loves you."   
  
There was silence for a moment before Duo said, "Yes, I know."  
  
"Are you going to go back to him?"  
  
"If he will take me back, I would love to go back to him."  
  
Wufei shook his head, worrying entering his eyes. "You shouldn't. You don't have a healthy relationship."  
  
For a long moment Duo looked at Wufei and then, turning his gaze to the ground, Duo said, "Heero never hit me."  
  
~(|)~ You're the center of adrenaline / And I'm beginning to understand / You could be the best thing about me ~(|)~  
  
Wufei stared at Duo in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Heero never hit me. That night, I was trying to hit him. I couldn't stand the way he made me feel so I tried to attack him. He held my wrists but he never hurt me and then, when I swept his legs out from underneath us, I didn't stop to think of the consequences. I fell and hit my head." Duo let out a long sigh. "Heero has never been anything other than perfect to me."  
  
"But… why didn't Yuy tell us?" Suddenly, anger entered Wufei's voice. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Heero didn't tell you because… I guess because he thought he deserved it. Even though it wasn't really his fault, he still felt responsible. He also probably thought that you guys wouldn't believe him. I guess…" Duo felt a tear slide down his face and fall onto the dress below as he continued, "I didn't say anything because I was trying to drive him away. I didn't want him to love me and I didn't want to love him." A self-deprecating smile touched his lips. "I thought that anyone who loved me would die, so I kept trying to push him away, figuring he would break. He did, but not in the way I thought he would." Duo felt another tear drip down his face. "He started cutting himself. I found out, told him how I felt, he told me, and I freaked and left."  
  
"We've been treating him awful for the past six years… for no reason…" Wufei whispered, pain in his features.   
  
"Don't blame yourself, it's my fault…" Duo said.   
  
"Damn right it's your fucking fault!" Wufei yelled, surprising Duo. "How could you do that to him? Do you know he didn't stop? He kept cutting himself?"  
  
Duo stared in horror at Wufei. "What?"  
  
"Scars up and down his wrists, because we thought that he beat you up and so we treated him with barely restrained hostility." Wufei stood there trembling for a moment before he turned and stalked out of the room. Duo stared after him, the tears coursing down his face and refusing to stop.  
  
~(|)~ Never want to fly / Never want to leave / Never want to say what you mean to me / Never want to run / Frightened to believe / You're the best thing about me ~(|)~  
  
"Duo?" Heero watched as Duo looked up surprise before quickly scrubbing vainly at his eyes. "Duo, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Heero," Duo said, smiling gently at the other boy. Duo scooted over and patted the cushion beside him, asking, "Want to sit?"  
  
Heero stood there for a moment before sitting beside Duo. Duo quickly grabbed Heero's hand and pushed up his sleeve, staring in horror at the interlacing scars. "Duo? What are you doing?"  
  
Heero tried to pull his hand back but stopped when Duo turned to him with tear-filled eyes. "I am such a bastard, Heero. Why do you still love me? What have I done to deserve your love after everything I've done to you?" Gently, Duo pulled Heero toward him so that he was embracing the slightly taller pilot. Then, he carefully took and planted kisses up and down Heero's arm, over the scars.   
  
"I still love you because I know that you had your own demons to fight and you can't be blamed for the things you did," Heero said, gazing lovingly at the boy in front of him.   
  
~(|)~ You could be the best thing about me / What if you're the best thing about me? ~(|)~  
  
"I should leave you now, before I hurt you more," Duo said, but he didn't loosen his hold or move away.   
  
"You would hurt me most by leaving," Heero said into Duo's shoulder. "I've missed you so much and I still love you."  
  
At that Duo broke and told Heero everything about his life, sobbing his stories of death into the Japanese boy's shoulder. At the end he said, "I don't deserve you!"  
  
"I love you, Duo Maxwell," Heero said but then, after a moment, he continued. "However, we are both different people then we were six years ago." There was pause as Heero gathered his courage before saying, "I would like to try to work things out… if you want to…"  
  
"Please! Please! Please!" Duo cried. It had taken a lot for Duo to get past his fear of those he loved dying, but by going out and creating new friends, none of which had died on him, he had finally realized what a fool he'd been. It had taken a long time for him to get up the nerve to call back Quatre and tell the other boy that he would come. However, in order for him to totally get past that fear, he needed to risk it on someone he really loved and, at this point, the only one he truly loved was Heero. He was suddenly filled with a thousand memories of Heero and he couldn't help the small smile that pushed up his lips. Heero and he would make it; he didn't know how but he knew they would and they would help each other get over their problems. "But… I want you to stop cutting yourself, Heero…"  
  
"Why?" Duo was shocked to find that Heero was genuinely confused.  
  
For a moment, Duo didn't know what to say. In reality, what right *did* he have to ask Heero to do anything for him, what real reason. In reality, there was only one answer to give. Gently, he took Heero's hand and placed it on his own chest, saying, "Because, it hurts in here."  
  
Heero smiled so sweetly that Duo felt himself fall in love all over again as the short-haired boy nodded and held him tighter. The two boys sat for a long time in the living room, holding each other, and letting their demons go.  
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you that wish it, DUE TO MY SPORADIC postings, I am offering you, the readers, A MAILING LIST to sign up to. When I finally UPDATE, I will SEND OUT AN EMAIL informing those of you that are on the list that I have finally updated. I need you to EMAIL me, telling that you wish to sign up, and whether it's for ORIGINAL FICTION or FANFICTION. I WILL NOT accept those people that ask to be up on it in a review because I can't be sure that email is real. The mailing list will ALSO OFFER the TITLES of those works that I am posting, the COUPLES (if any) that are in it, which FANDOM it is from, and whether it is a SEQUEL to anything.   
  
-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.  
  
Petra: Now, some of you may be wondering why I made Duo a crossdresser.  
Kati: Duh!  
Petra: I don't really know myself. I guess, in some ways, it was just a way for Duo to change. I've read a lot of fics where the pilots have to do it for a mission or a bet, but the problem with that is that I think, sometimes, it's degrading to people who do it for a life choice.  
Kati: They're people too.  
Petra: They have reasons for dressing like they do and, though I don't know exactly what those reasons are, I feel it's belittling to make light of something that, for many people, is very important.  
Kati: So, that's part of the reason.  
Petra: Also, Duo isn't a full-time crossdresser; he does it a lot and, if I write more in this series, he'll definately start wearing it more and soon it will be the opposite of the beginning. Meaning, that he'll be dressed as a girl most of the time, but he'll never do it full-time. Duo, the reason he started crossdressing, was because of the freedom it gave him to be someone else.  
Kati: So, there're the reasons...  
  
"I dream of a day when I can open my eyes, and my dreams won't disappear."   
-Rose Marie Ledam  
  
~Petra Megami Assari~  
*The Gentle Tiger Goddess* 


End file.
